Ultrasonic examination is a common method. Usually, the transducer probe is held by hand. It is possible to transmit ultrasonic images over internet to an expert, telemedicine. It is desirable that the expert himself controls the positioning of the probe in real time, which calls for a robot that is convenient to control. Also when the expert is at hand, it is desirable to have such a robot instead of having a hand-held probe.